


The cute experiment

by Hideyoshi Faz (FreddyFazbutt)



Series: Quick Reads [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Sans (Undertale), Cliffhangers, Cutesy, F/M, Happy Ending, My first oneshot that is not fetish based, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Reader made Sans, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Tiny Sans (Undertale), reader is a scientist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/Hideyoshi%20Faz
Summary: Now I know this has been done plenty of times but I figured I'd give it a try myself. Reader is a dedicated hard working scientist that spends her time studying and experimenting with SOULs. She creates Sans a adorable tiny skeleton who seems to be very much in love with her.





	The cute experiment

You scanned the key card into the card reader before entering the room designated as your lab and slipping on your lab coat. You said hi to a few of your fellow scientists as you said "Today's the day we let the subject out for the first time" you were speaking to a recording device used to record the data you found.

You pressed a button as the cage of said subject rose from the ground. Inside was a very cute very small skeleton and the subject of all your research which you had dubbed "Sans"

You smiled down at the little guy noting his behavior of smiling up at you. You said "Today's the day little guy don't let me down" You pressed the button as the cage opened.....and that was all you saw before you blacked out.

When you opened your eyes, the alarm was going off and everything was dark. You heard screams all around you as you tried to cover your ears but it was no use. You stood up hoping to remember what happened.

But nothing came.

but nothing came.

It was like...whatever happened was so fast you didn't have a chance to even witness it even though you were right there when it happened. You stepped out of the lab noticing that the door had been ripped off it's hinges.

Could that have been Sans? but how? He was just a cute little skeleton who would never hurt a fly. You started walking forward hoping to press on and find some answers. You noticed a trail of bodies all with horrifying bite marks that you didn't even want to describe.

You were tempted to vomit and scream but you took a deep breath and pressed onward hoping to god that whatever happened it did not have to do with your Sans. The bodies led you to a control room where the operators were also dead with that same horrifying bite mark that all the victims had all over their bodies.

The power was off which explained why the lab was so dark. You were about to fix the power so you could at least see when you heard a soft hiss coming from behind the control panel.

You watched as...well something crawled out from behind it. It was a horrible thing, a white skeletal head that was split down the middle as if to suggest said head could split open, a long slender body made out of bones but the bones were jagged and heads and bits of fleshy debris were still impaled on said bones, The other thing was the thing had 4 legs each with a sharp knife like bone hand at the end. 

You backed away slowly as the creature softly hissed again before runnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-

The end?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first non fetish related oneshot. As it might appear on the outside...this is a perfectly peaceful story about you a scientist who has created a rather cute skeleton but in reality you may have created something really really bad. This may also get a sequel oneshot if people like it. It's meant to not be a satisfying ending to tease you. Also the real tags are found here:  
Experimentation, Blood and Gore, Biting, This ain't a Sans you want to deal with, Creepy, Tricks you, Nightmare Fuel


End file.
